Master Roshi (ANH)
, Muten Rōshi |appearances = Ain't No Hero |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = Unknown |birth = 430 Age |death = May 8, 753 Age (revived on May 9, 753 Age) May 8, 774 Age (revived) |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 180 |height = 5'5" |weight = 97 lbs |hair = White |eye = Black |rank = Master |organizations = |food = Unknown |vehicle = Unknown |hobbies = Unknown |family = Grandpa Gohan (friend/fellow student) Ox-King (friend/fellow student) }} Master Roshi ( , Muten Rōshi) is a in Ain't No Hero. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Master Roshi's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Master Roshi in Ain't No Her is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Ain't No Hero' Near the start of chapter 1, Grandpa Gohan thought about his past when he had been a student under Master Roshi. He thought that he could have followed in his master's footsteps and created a fighting school of his own, but thought that would have been too much trouble and instead decided to live a life of seclusion. At the beginning of chapter 5, Master Roshi was vacationing on a cruise ship, having a grand old time relaxing and watching beautiful women in bikinis. Then the Ox-King and Grandpa Gohan came to the ship on a hovercar, and told their former master that they were being chased by a group of maniacs trying to kill them. They then showed Master Roshi the Four Star Dragon Ball, and he revealed the purpose of the to them. Soon after, Super Handel and the rest of the Red Dragons appeared. Master Roshi fought the regular soldiers, along with the Ox-King, and defeated them all before helping defeat Super Handel. He then ordered Ox-King to take Gohan to the hospital (as Gohan had been shot) and stated that he would put out the fires that had overtaken the cruise ship during the fighting. As he had neglected the defeated (but not dead) Super Handel at this point, Master Roshi was shocked to see Super Handel suddenly attack him with an energy attack. Being unprepared to defend against it, Master Roshi was only able to fire off a at the last moment and was about to lose the beam struggle until Gohan appeared and fired off a Kamehameha of his own to help his master defeat Super Handel. Gohan later recollected that Master Roshi and the Ox-King had been the only people who visited him in the hospital. They devised a plan to divide up the Dragon Balls so that no evil person would ever be able to gather them again. Master Roshi took the Three Star Dragon Ball for himself and then hid many of the remaining balls around the world. Techniques * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Son Category:Master Category:Masters Category:Master Roshi Category:Ain't No Hero